


The Bare Arms of Trees fanart: Chapter 16 'Blood of my Blood'

by Oas1s



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oas1s/pseuds/Oas1s
Summary: I want to continue with the Show Your Love event because I think it's a fantastic idea, but I will do it about all the stories that have inspired me.I'm not really good writing in English so I think this is the best way to show my love to all the authors who, with their talent and dedication, give us endless hours of intense and delicious reading.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Bare Arms of Trees fanart: Chapter 16 'Blood of my Blood'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilastarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilastarla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bare Arms of Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106346) by [stilastarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilastarla/pseuds/stilastarla). 



> This time I wanted to draw something about this amazing fanfic, The Bare Arm of Trees by stilastarla. I started to read it a couple of weeks ago and fell in love immediately, not just for the story, but for Adrian characterization. I hope you appreciate this gift, I did it with all my love and respect. Thanks for sharing your talent!


End file.
